The Fox's Wedding
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: He only had to survive seven days with Akashi Seijurou.
1. Monday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

Akashi Seijurou was an enigma, Kuroko decided, as he watched the red-head interact with the girls. It was said that he would date any girl that asked for a week, and then break up with them as soon as the week ended.

_"I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's end it here."_

However, Kuroko knew there was more to the story than the girls squealed about. He was there the first time this occurred; Akashi might have known about him, but he highly doubted it.

A girl had cornered him, and while Akashi had the ability to force her away, he was raised to be polite to females. From there, it soon became a confirmed _thing_ for Akashi to do.

This week, however, Akashi had politely refused to date anyone during the short break allotted. Kuroko felt a bit curious, only because he had a feeling that his words earlier had caused this.

_"Akashi-san, please date me." It was said on a whim, his curiosity and admiration causing the phantom to ask this. _

He heard the door slide open, and he turned his head towards the front of the room—it would not do for him to space out during math, of all classes.

There wasn't any thought towards Akashi until lunch started. He was sitting at his desk when Akashi entered the room and asked for him to follow, even if it sounded more like a command.

Without the ability to deny Akashi of anything, Kuroko silently picked up his lunch and followed Akashi out to the roof of the school.

"Akashi-san, are we lovers?"

Heterochromatic eyes looked back towards him, as if it was seeing through him. Kuroko fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable because it seemed as if Akashi could see through him.

Akashi finally answered, seemingly disappointed with what he had. "Yes we are, Kuroko Tetsuya."

While he would like to say that it was a joke, some part of Kuroko knew that he could never get away with it. Instead of pointing out the obvious, he smiled and replied, "Thank you, Akashi-san."

"We're dating, Tetsuya. At the very least, use a more informal honorific, if you're not calling me by my first name."

Kuroko couldn't help but feel as if he was being ordered around by his lover of a week. It bothered him a bit because, in the end, when they broke up, he would have to force himself to revert back to the more proper honorific. Worse than that, though, was the fear of becoming too attached to Akashi if he agreed to his request.

"I rather not, Akashi-san." Kuroko knew that it was wrong to defy the red-head, but he had to stand his ground on that, at least.

It looked as if Akashi was going to argue, but then he nodded rather stiffly. If anything, Kuroko would soon bend to his will and he would call him by his first name.

"The bell is going to ring, Akashi-san. Please excuse me; I have to go to class."

Akashi gave his permission, and Kuroko was soon going to his class, where he noticed that some girls were now glaring at him. While mildly shocked that he was noticed, he merely ignored them and sat at his seat.


	2. Tuesday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

Tuesday started off with a text message from Akashi, though he only knew so because of the ending. Even then, Kuroko was still a bit disturbed by the text message; it somehow emitted an ominous aura. Not as disturbing, but still disturbing on some level, was the fact that Akashi had his cell phone number; Kuroko didn't remember ever giving it to the red-head.

Dismissing the thought, as Akashi had undisclosed _ways_ of getting information that he wanted, Kuroko focused on the words instead of the overall feeling of the text.

_"Good morning. I expect you to be at the Tokyo Station at eight sharp."_

Kuroko felt immensely relieved that he lived close to the train station because it would have been otherwise impossible for him to get there on time. With barely a minute to spare, he approached Akashi, who didn't seem all too shocked by his horrendous appearance; with his panicking and rushing, Kuroko hadn't bothered all that much with his infamous bed hair.

"Good morning," he managed to gasp out, still recovering from running from home to Tokyo Station.

"Morning." Akashi sounded calm, but Kuroko couldn't help but feel that he passed some test.

The commute to school was relatively quiet, with the other students talking amongst each other, the gossip revolving around Akashi.

While Kuroko was used to hearing about Akashi, especially from the female population, he thought it was rude to spread rumors and such, especially within hearing distance of the person being talked about. Kuroko glanced to his left to see Akashi's reaction; the redhead didn't seem to have any opinion of the lies (or perhaps they were truths) of him.

Getting off the train, he followed Akashi into the school building, where they separated to go to their separate classes. It was a monotonous affair, with only physical education being something challenging.

At the end of the school day, after their basketball club had ended, Akashi motioned for Kuroko to follow him. Obediently following him into the car, Kuroko waited for the car to leave to ask his question.

However, before he could ask about why he was being called out, Akashi said, "We're going on a date."

Eyes widening slightly, Kuroko said, "Excuse me?"

"We will be arriving in a few minutes," Akashi said in response.

A bit put out at being blatantly ignored, Kuroko stayed quiet during the ride. At the same time, he watched the scenery change, trying to figure out where he was going.

Stopping in front of a mansion, because he refused to call it a house despite Akashi's attempt at persuading him, the driver announced that they reached their location.

"Thank you."

Ushered into the mansion, Kuroko quickly looked around and saw the lavish furnishings. It really made him feel inadequate for some reason.

Despite that, he had fun spending time with Akashi. He finally got to go against him in a one-on-one match, which was one-sided, and they also spent time looking at video games Akashi had but never played. Kuroko managed to convince him to play some, like Amnesia, and he disliked the fact that Akashi caught on quickly.

The date wasn't so bad, Kuroko had to admit, though he wanted a bit more advanced warning. He tried to tell Akashi as much, but he wouldn't listen. It would be an interesting week, if the remaining days went something like this.


	3. Wednesday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle. *slowly working on the chapters/is a lazy person***

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

It was annoying, the looks he gained from envious girls. However, Kuroko couldn't help but pity them.

He was escorted to class by Akashi, which hadn't happened for any other girl. Kuroko wasn't sure about why that happened, but he was indescribably happy. Of course, no one caught onto their relationship, so there was confusion as to why they looked like that.

"Akashi-san looked happy with you."

He looked up to the speaker, and replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand." And he truly didn't; Akashi looked as happy as before.

She gave him an indecipherable look. "I bet it's his girlfriend."

The morning went by quickly and quietly, that being the most interesting event that had occurred.

Kuroko sat against the wall, observing the people below. Lunch was a relatively quiet affair until Akashi answered his phone.

The voice was feminine and shrill, and Kuroko heard her demanding Akashi to meet her. Akashi didn't say anything before he hung up.

"Are you going?"

"Perhaps." Akashi had a secretive smile as he said that.

"You shouldn't cheat on me."

"It's really cute that you think you can chain me down." His cheeks turned pink; Akashi was really embarrassing. "If anything, I'll be chaining you down."

"Don't say things like that, Akashi-san."

"Then call me Seijurou."

"No." If there was one trait Kuroko was proud of, t was his stubbornness.

They continued to bicker even as the bell rang.

After his last class ended, he waited for Akashi to come for him, having been told that they were going on another date (supposedly.) After basketball practice, of course. When five minutes passed and Akashi wasn't there, Kuroko decided to venture outside, and saw Akashi speaking with a girl.

The redhead seemed a bit uncomfortable; Kuroko only noticed by the way his body tensed slightly with every word she said.

"That's called bullying." Kuroko decided to intervene before she continued her harassment.

"What do you know?" He recognized her now; she was the one who called during lunch.

"Enough," was his reply.

She ignored him, and turned to Akashi. "Look, Seijurou, I know you like me, so why don't you just date me?"

Kuroko noted with disgust that she was hiking up her skirt. He supposed she was attractive with a decent sized bust, long legs and full lips, but her attitude grated him.

"I am dating someone."

Her eyes narrowed. "No one's seen you with a girl this week!"

"Who said I was dating a girl?"

"That's disgusting, you fag!" She stormed off after screeching that.

Akashi just watched her walk away, face impassive.

"Akashi-san…"

"She's of no importance, Tetsuya."

He couldn't stop himself. "Do you think it's disgusting?"

Akashi just looked at him as if he was stupid. "If I did, I wouldn't have agreed."

Kuroko blushed, his heart beating rapidly. It really was troublesome.

Kuroko mechanically followed Akashi through the halls and to the gym where practice was. He didn't know what to think of Akashi's words.

It was embarrassing; Akashi had reduced him to a flustered mess, and Kuroko had a feeling that he wasn't even trying.

_'Akashi-san is really blunt.' _Even as he thought that, Kuroko could see how the girls could never hate him. He was courteous, kind and that, with his good looks, made him a living Prince Charming.

Even when Akashi teased him, Kuroko couldn't help but like him; Akashi looked so happy.

Kuroko knew, at that moment, that he was falling for Akashi.


	4. Thursday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

The next day brought nothing unusual. Kuroko had been escorted, again, to class, but he didn't receive any glares this time. Instead, he was stared at as if he was an alien. The whispers that started up as soon as they believed he wasn't in hearing range didn't help either.

There were a few girls looking at him almost speculatively, as if he had the secret they needed. Other girls refused to look at him, and the remaining was oblivious to his existence. It was confusing, but Kuroko also understood that he wouldn't be able to unravel the mysterious female's mind.

His mind wandered during the lessons, once again, and he couldn't help but feel a bit peeved that Akashi had such a hold on him. However, at the same time, he was worried about this new development.

It was troublesome, the worries that plagued him along with the insecurities that wouldn't disappear. Kuroko knew that Akashi didn't care, so he was concerned about how he would act once the week was over. If anything, Kuroko didn't want it to become awkward.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kuroko started to listen to the teacher. It would be best to remove these thoughts from his head before he started to fantasize or worse. (As much as Kuroko hated to admit it, he was a growing boy who happened to be going through puberty.)

He managed to keep his mind clear until lunch. With the appearance of Akashi, the thoughts that he managed to suppress came back. The insecurities came back with a vengeance, and he wanted to ignore it but it was hard with Akashi standing right next to him, reminding him that he was not perfect, that he was just a shadow compared to his boyfriend for the week.

However, at the same time, Kuroko noticed that his heart was pounding, that his cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was never happier than he was at this moment. It was a beautiful contradiction that, while he wouldn't hate to lose, he didn't mind feeling.

Akashi was currently brushing his fingers against Kuroko's hand, and it was weirdly romantic. The moment was destroyed when some people came to ask for Akashi, and he ordered them away. Kuroko couldn't handle it, so he put some distance between the two of them.

Akashi, though, didn't accept that, and pulled Kuroko even closer, whispering words that made him flush.

Pulling away slightly, Kuroko said, "Akashi-san is really blunt."

Akashi chuckled, amused by Kuroko's seemingly random comment. "You are blunt too, Tetsuya. And I told you to call me Seijurou."

Kuroko stared at him evenly, and Akashi returned that stare. The staring competition was only broken by the bell (as most moments between the two of them seem to be broken by.)

Standing up, Kuroko walked back to his classroom, but he didn't miss Akashi's expression. It was a mixture between amusement and something softer, and that confused Kuroko.

He felt as if Akashi also had feelings for him, which was an impossible thought. However, that still didn't stop him from hoping, even if he knew that it would end with heartbreak.

Meeting with Akashi afterschool and going through the rigorous training menu that all the basketball players had to go through, Kuroko knew that it would end inevitably. Even then, he wished for them to at least be friends after this.

And he hoped, against all common sense and his rational mind, that Akashi would look at him and fall in love with him because that would make him happy.


	5. Friday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

There were three days left, and Kuroko was determined to make them his best days. He also liked the thought of Akashi falling in love with him within those three days, and he was determined to make that a reality.

Waking up earlier than normal, Kuroko made his way towards Tokyo Station in hopes of catching Akashi off-guard. Instead, he caught Akashi with girls, and the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy curled within him.

He silently approached, and said, "Akashi-san, you're not cheating on me, right?"

As if expecting and anticipating his appearance, Akashi promptly replied, "Of course not, Tetsuya. And I told you to call me Seijurou."

Kuroko stubbornly shook his head, noting that the girls ran away while gossiping with each other. There was little doubt that he would have to deal with the female population today. At the very least, it would keep them away for a few more days.

The silence was thick and awkward, but Kuroko preferred this over his lonely days. Clearing his throat, he decided to give into Akashi's demand, somewhat. "Akashi-kun, shouldn't we board the train now?"

"Better, but I'd prefer Seijurou." Akashi ignored his inquiry, focusing on the change in honorifics.

Kuroko sighed; he had a feeling that Akashi wouldn't stop his pestering until he gave in and called Akashi by his given name.

He disliked the way the female population glared at him openly. It was as if he had done something terribly offensive, when he had played by the rules and got to Akashi first. At the same time, he could understand the frustration; it made it seem as if Akashi was into guys and not girls.

Even if that was the case, Kuroko couldn't help but feel that the girls should understand that the week was almost over, and that Akashi was going to be free on Monday. He almost pitied them, seeing the way they obsessed over every moment, but he pitied Akashi more.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kuroko also noticed that the female population was also acting strangely happy about their relationship.(Yaoi fangirls, from what he heard from Aomine and Kise; how they knew, Kuroko wasn't sure.)

Suppressing his thoughts before it became a larger distraction than it already was, Kuroko started pay attention to the teacher. The lesson that day was complex enough for him to actually be required to listen, so Kuroko didn't spend that much time thinking about Akashi.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to—he still had no idea as to how he would use the last three days to seduce Akashi, so he needed the time.

Meeting up with Akashi during lunch, it was sort of stifling. Kuroko was hyperaware of his actions, of Akashi's reactions and the result of his action. It made him insecure, and Kuroko didn't like that. Looking deep in himself, Kuroko managed to push away his self-doubt, and started to act normally around Akashi.

He didn't miss the slight smile Akashi gave him when he stopped acting so cautiously, and he couldn't deny that it made him flush with pleasure and made his heart speed up. It was ridiculous, the influence Akashi had on him, but Kuroko didn't like the thought of that going away.

However, the time during lunch was short as he was preoccupied with his thoughts and from stealing a glance at Akashi, it seemed he was too. Kuroko walked away as soon as the bell rang.

After everything that wasn't done—it hadn't felt like a day with his lover, but with a friend—Kuroko had a feeling that he would be going home by himself. To his surprise, Akashi had followed him to his house, and asked Kuroko if he was free for tomorrow.

It was hard to stop himself from smiling, but he managed to tell Akashi with a straight face that he would be available. Going to his room, Kuroko finally smiled. It was going to be interesting after school tomorrow.


	6. Saturday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

Akashi had pulled him away from Aomine, and he couldn't help but think it was sort of cute. (Not that he could ever say that to Akashi.)

At that moment, Kuroko believed that Akashi truly felt something for him, if that act was anything to go by. And Kuroko couldn't help but smile at that memory, wanting to have more moments like that with Akashi, even if it would result in missing time with friends.

"Akashi-kun, where will be going today?"

His lover didn't reply, only offering him a smile. It was a bit disconcerting, but Kuroko didn't say anything else as he knew that would only make the problem worse. Instead, he thought about the possible places that Akashi would like to go, and it made him excited.

But at the same time, Kuroko was anxious because Akashi was infamous for going overboard when dating. (At least, the few girls that had dated him and were willing to talk to Kuroko had said as much.)

To his shock, it was like an outing between friends. They arrived at the arcade, which surprised Kuroko more than it should have. However, Akashi managed to spark his competitive side.

As they walked into the arcade, Akashi made a comment. "Tetsuya will never beat me at any of these games."

His competitive spirit ignited, Kuroko ignored that he was being dragged around and manipulated and instead challenged Akashi to a racing game. He offered Akashi a small glare before sitting down and starting the game.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he attempted to maneuver his vehicle. Quickly taking a glance to the left, he was envious when he saw that Akashi was manipulating his vehicle with ease.

However, he wasn't deterred; in fact, he was more determined to win. Kuroko completely blocked out Akashi, and perhaps he blocked out his taunts, but he still lost. Akashi offered him words that were no comfort—his loss wasn't certain until the very end.

However, he was a bit pleased that he had at least managed to offer a fight. And, thinking back on it, it looked like Akashi had fun. That was more than Kuroko could have asked for.

After that, Akashi took him out to eat at a fast food restaurant, where he was shown that Akashi could in fact be a normal teenager. Akashi had also shown that he was capable of charming even the grumpiest looking female.

Sitting at a booth, with people looking at Akashi weirdly (as they seemed to have not noticed him), Kuroko couldn't help but to smile. It was slightly weird seeing Akashi in a normal environment, but it helped make Akashi look attainable, which was the best thing Kuroko could ask for.

After Akashi had gotten the food—out of the likeliness that Kuroko would not have been noticed, and therefore not get the food at all—they ate in comfortable silence. (It was almost a constant companion at this point in their date.)

"Akashi-kun, thank you," Kuroko said once they had arrived at his apartment. It was the first words spoken ever since they ordered their food (and Kuroko ignored the implications of Akashi not needing his address.)

"It was enjoyable, Tetsuya," Akashi replied. It was a compliment, and Kuroko accepted it for what it was.

Before Kuroko could enter his apartment, Akashi grabbed his arm. About to question him, he turned, only to be stunned into silence as Akashi kissed him. It was a quick peck on the lips, but Kuroko couldn't help but to flush; it was not only his first kiss, but it was Akashi.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

As Akashi left with those parting words, Kuroko nearly fell, but managed to make it to his room without incident. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he remembered their first kiss. It was sort of magical, but it was very different from the magical fairy-tale kiss he was always told about.

Not that he'd change it for anything.


	7. Sunday

**AN: Loosely based off the Seven Days manga. Also written for BPS OTP Battle. Thursday to Sunday was not written during the OTP Battle (because I'm slow and lazy.)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Seven Days don't belong to me.**

* * *

Kuroko wasn't completely up when Akashi came to get him. In fact, he was quite annoyed that his sleep was interrupted by him.

However, Akashi had a way of making him feel less irritated than he wanted. After he realized who it was, Kuroko had felt happy, even if it was seven in the morning on the one day he had off from school. (It didn't help that they were to go on another date.)

"Tetsuya, I have planned an outing for us today."

He was mildly confused by Akashi's wording—he had always called their dates a "date"—but he accepted it as it was presented. He ignored the part of him that said that there was something more behind the words, but picked out a casual outfit, taking example from Akashi's appearance.

Akashi soon led (perhaps pushed) him out of his apartment after he managed to write a note stating that he would be gone for the day—his parents often assumed he was lost whenever they couldn't find him.

The ride to their destination was filled with noise, mostly because Kuroko was asking for the location of their outing, and Akashi refusing to say anything beyond what was already said. Kuroko noted, belatedly, that they had passed any suitable places for a date, according to the knowledge he had of Akashi.

When the car had stopped (and not because the light was red), Kuroko opened the door immediately, and wasn't too shocked to find that their destination was the park. Akashi chuckled, and Kuroko knew that he was being laughed at.

That didn't stop him, however, from taking Akashi's hand and allowing Akashi to lead him.

"Kurokochi!" That was his only warning as suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his back. He could barely turn around to see Kise, but he was quite fine with that.

"Kise-kun, please release me." Kuroko didn't add that he had a feeling that Akashi wasn't too happy with Kise's clinginess.

Kise, perhaps sensing Akashi's less than pleasant mood, immediately released Kuroko from his hold. Instead, he attempted to strike up a conversation with Kuroko and being in a good mood, Kuroko humored him.

Mercifully, Kise chattered and chattered, while Kuroko only needed to nod occasionally. He found the conversation almost relaxing, but it wasn't completely because it was hard to ignore Akashi's presence.

He could see colorful hair in the distance, which made him dread the coming hours. Even from the distance, Kuroko could hear them arguing, none too playfully, on various subjects, and he nearly wished that he was at home, sleeping.

That wasn't possible, however, and Kuroko found himself trying to shrink into the background, as he does most of the time. Instead of being invisible, the group turned towards his direction, and pulled him into a long, pointless conversation that he didn't contribute much to.

Kuroko belatedly noticed that Akashi wasn't participating, instead watching with an unreadable expression. He suddenly felt Akashi's arm around him, somewhat possessively, and Kuroko knew that it was done intentionally based on everyone else's expressions.

Akashi pulled him away abruptly—not that he was complaining—and Kuroko found himself staring at a playground. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he remembered his friends from long ago, but Akashi soon (forcefully) shoved those thoughts from his mind.

It wasn't particularly romantic or sweet, but the kiss was rather nice. It was a bit more uncomfortable then their first kiss, based on Akashi's position and the surprise factor, but Kuroko couldn't really complain.

However, when he felt Akashi's tongue, he managed to shove him away.

"Akashi-kun…"

_'Please don't play with my feelings that way.'_

"Akashi-kun, please don't do things like that."

Akashi looked smug. "And why shouldn't I, Tetsuya?"

"Because we're truly not together."

"And why is that?"

"Doesn't Akashi-kun break up with his lover on Sundays?"

"Usually."

Kuroko frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by 'usually'?"

Akashi smiled, and while it could come off as condescending, Kuroko thought it was a warm smile. "I didn't break up with you today, did I?"

"But the day's not over."

"Perhaps not, but I wouldn't have bothered with today had I not been interested."

Kuroko felt optimistic because of those words, but he quashed it. "I'm afraid I do not follow." (Or perhaps he wanted Akashi to confess.)

"Tetsuya…" Akashi said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I would be honored if Akashi-kun would seriously date me," Kuroko said, hoping that his interruption would stop Akashi from lecturing.

"Very well, if that's what Tetsuya wishes for. However, you have to call me Seijurou."

"I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can."

The couple (now official and lasting over a week) walked off towards their might-be friends, not so playfully arguing about Kuroko's use of Akashi's given name. It wasn't romantic and there were no actual confessions, but they both knew each other well enough to pick up on the hidden meanings.

At least, Kuroko hoped that it was the case.

* * *

**Omake (Sort of?)**

Kuroko felt optimistic because of those words, but he quashed it. "I'm afraid I do not follow." (Or perhaps he wanted Akashi to confess.)

"Tetsuya, will you be my wife?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko could only resist the urge to bash his head into something.

* * *

**AN: **And that's what the last scene nearly became.


End file.
